For purposes of the present invention, tracked vehicles are defined as vehicles that ride on tracks instead of or in addition to wheels, such as, for example, military tanks. When the primary steering system of a tracked vehicle fails, it is generally necessary to safely bring the vehicle to a stop. In order to safely stop the tracked vehicle it may be necessary to steer the tracked vehicle while it is being stopped if, for example, the tracked vehicle was executing a turn when the primary steering system failed.